


Don't Twizzle Me

by Rassda



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Translation, Перевод, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика <a href="http://nomelon.livejournal.com/71980.html">"Don't Twizzle Me"</a>, автор Nomelon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Twizzle Me

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: 80 миль в час
> 
> Примечание переводчика: это только рекламщики могут себе позволить такие выверты, как «Не тормози, сникерсни», а мы люди простые. Поэтому переводчик исходил из того, что фразу «Don't Twizzle Me» можно примерно перевести как «Не тыкай в меня «Твиззлером». Отсюда и плясал дальше.  
> Бонус: [ссылка на Ютуб](http://youtube.com/watch?v=PQ9sfHlByPg) с тем самым интервью. 2 минута, 15 секунда.

– Поверить не могу, что ты это сделал, – Джаред закрыл за собой дверь трейлера и прислонился к ней, – да через час, как они пустят интервью в эфир, это уже разнесется по всему Интернету: капсы там всякие, аватарки про то, как ты… ну, «тыкаешь в меня». Такого они нам точно не спустят.

– Кто они-то? – рассеянно просил Дженсен, не поднимая головы и продолжая раскладывать одежду Дина, заляпанную бутафорской кровью, для сегодняшней сцены.

– Ну они. Поклонницы. Фандом…

Дженсен усмехнулся, зажимая в зубах очередной «Твиззлер». Он сосет эти штуки целый день, и Джаред знает наперед, что скоро тот будет ходить как под кайфом от сахарозы, потом у него начнется отходняк, и он начнет дергаться и психовать и попытается стащить у Джареда желатиновых червяков. Как всегда, короче.

– Эй, – Дженсен кивает головой, как будто в такт музыке, – зато будешь знать, как давать интервью без меня.

– Ах вот ты как… – тянет Джаред. Ну да, он ведет себя как занудная баба, ну и что?

– А чего такого? – спрашивает Дженсен, – боишься, про нас опять понапишут фиков? 

Он делает страшные глаза и машет в воздухе скрюченными пальцами, имитируя когти.

Джаред морщится и переступает с ноги на ногу.

– Да нет, просто, ну… 

– Джаред, не принимай ты эту херню так близко к сердцу, – мягко, уже не дразнясь, произносит Дженсен. Он кидает рубашку Дина в сторону и ободряюще хлопает Джареда по плечу, – ты чего? Мы же уже все обсудили, помнишь? Нам наплевать. Полный игнор. Сэм и Дин все равно не трахаются друг с другом, и мы тоже. А они пусть что хотят, то и пишут.

– Угу, – Джаред грустно кивает в ответ, – я помню.

– Вот и молодцом, парень, – хвалит Дженсен, ещё раз похлопав Джареда по плечу, и снова принимается ухмыляться. Он передвигает «Твиззлер» во рту на другую сторону, как гигантскую зубочистку.

Джаред провожает конфету взглядом. Дженсен широко и искренне ему улыбается, всегда такой открытый, весь такой из себя друг, и дерьмово как раз то, что он вообще не понимает, что происходит. Джаред не может оторвать глаз от дурацкого «Твиззлера» между дурацких, дурацких дженсовых губ, и все тело непонятно ноет.

– Блядь, – выдыхает он. Красноречиво, конечно, но мало понятно, – дело не в этом.

– А в чем тогда?

Джаред отталкивается от стены и после минутного замешательства опускает руки на бицепсы Дженсена.

– Просто есть кое-что, – торжественно произносит он, чувствуя себя последним придурком и пытаясь спрятаться за челкой. Не то, чтобы хорошее укрытие, но хоть что-то.

Дженсен хмыкает. Потом замолкает, понимая, что Джаред говорит сейчас всерьез.

– Э-э… что?

– Я боюсь, что они заметят.

Дженсен хмурится, и «Твиззлер» подрагивает, пока тот его задумчиво сосет. 

Джаред встряхивает головой, кривя губы, как будто это заставит его заткнуться. 

– Понимаешь, одно дело, когда мы на съемках, – продолжает он со вздохом, – или дурачимся на камеру. Но когда ты меня вот так подлавливаешь…

Дженсен подается вперед, как будто пытается поднырнуть под волосы Джареда и посмотреть ему в глаза. 

– И-и, Джей? Ты же тоже себя так всегда ведешь. Это же просто.. ну, мы?

Джаред поднимает взгляд, чувствуя, как краснеет.

– Ну, ты меня, короче, немного того, возбуждаешь.

Глаза Дженсена чуть не лезут на лоб.

– Чё… правда? 

Джаред медленно кивает и тянет за кончик «Твиззлера». Тот выскальзывает изо рта с влажным хлопком. Губы Дженсена влажно блестят после карамели, и сейчас они сложены в удивленное «о».

Джаред касается кончиком пальца подбородка Дженсена, ведет вверх по нежной коже и щетине, пока лицо Дженсена не оказывается в его ладони. Джаред наклоняется – затаив дыхание, затолкав лишние мысли куда подальше – медленно, давая Дженсену возможность понять, что происходит, остановить его, отшатнуться, дать ему в морду, что угодно.

Вместо этого тот просто стоит, замерев. Когда зубы Джареда аккуратно касаются его нижней губы, Дженсен глухо стонет, и разрешает все, хватаясь за Джареда. Поцелуй нежный и неуверенный, и, бля, такой милый, что кружит голову.

Дженсен отрывисто дышит, когда они отрываются друг от друга, и его руки чуть дрожат, когда он несильно притягивает к себе Джареда за рубашку.

– Наверное, ты все-таки не шутишь.

Джаред слизывает с собственных губ сладкий вкус вишни. Улыбка ползет по его лицу, и наверняка он сейчас выглядит как обдолбанный идиот, но ему не удержаться, и он улыбается во все тридцать два зуба.

– Неа, – отвечает он.

– Понятно, – кажется, что Дженсен немного в замешательстве, но тоже начинает улыбаться, и когда он толкает Джареда к двери и прижимает всем телом, улыбка становится только шире. – Наверное, надо было ещё раньше потыкать в тебя «Твиззлером». 

Джаред только согласно кивает, притягивая Дженсена в еще одном поцелуе.

Конец


End file.
